One years worth
by quietlyfangirlinginthecorner
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy loves love, so he should be over-joyed that all of his friends and relatives are getting married within the space of a year, but he's not. He can't possibly go to weddings alone, so he's having to go to his grumpy last resort. FrUK, PruCan and (of course) Spamano are the main pairings.


**I know I should be updating the million other fanfics I'm supposed to be writing. But my brain isn't working properly at the moment. Sorry.  
**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Michelle=Seychelles**

**Máximo=Cuba**

**Soraphine=Monaco**

**Marcello=Seborga**

Francis Bonnefoy loved love and he loved to know that someone in the world was loved by someone else. But right now he just wasn't feeling it. Recently a lot of his family members were getting engaged/married/just plain old getting together. All of this happening in one year, but Francis was still all alone. Not that that was the problem, he liked to think that as a single man his love could be spread out across the land, safe in the knowledge that his friends and family would always be there for him. But now as his little cousin sat opposite his little sister who was hand in hand with her new fiance he was beginning to wonder if that would always be true.

"Are you okay, Francis?" Michelle asked, slanting her eyebrows anxiously.

"You're pretty pale" added Máximo from beside her.

"No, no I'm happy for you" He smiled, staring at the couple in front of him. Michelle had always wanted to get married, he could remember walking her down the 'aisle' with a toilet paper veil when they were children. He didn't dislike Máximo either, he was a distant relative to one of Francis' best friends. And Máximo had seemed nice enough when he'd helped Michelle after she collapsed in the snow...he'd even prank called Arthur for her, a man after his own heart.

He waved them off as they left, he already had a wedding to attend that weekend, and with Michelle and Máximo getting married in the spring that brought him to a grand total of 8 weddings in one year. He sighed, he needed to find a date to go with, it just wouldn't do for everyone's favourite guest to go _alone_. He thought for a moment...Antonio, he'd go with him they'd been friends for years.

He dialed Antonio's number, the phone rang for ages and Francis was beginning to worry that Antonio wasn't even in when the phone was picked up "Digame!" Came the perpetually cheerful, if out of breathe voice of his best friend.

"Antonio, it's Francis" Francis smiled, from the sound of Antonio's voice it was a pretty good guess that he'd lost his phone in one of the untidy corners of his house (Corners that Antonio never seemed to notice and had refused to clean on the odd occasion they'd been pointed out) and had been frantically rummaging through the mess to find it.

"Hello!" Antonio was grinning, Francis could hear it in his voice.

"I've got a wedding to go to this weekend, Soraphine and Marcello's, Can you go with me?" He decided to get straight to the point because otherwise he and Antonio would end up chatting and then where would that get them?

"Sorry Francis, I've got a date that weekend" Antonio sounded unrepentant.

"Oh, do tell" Francis smirked, settling down on the sofa with his legs crossed.

"Well, you know that super cute barista down the road?" Antonio asked, lowering his voice conspiratorially

"Yeees" Francis smiled, the cheerful little Italian one.

"Well it's his brother!"

Wait what?

"How, when and why?" Francis gasped

"Well I went out with Feliciano that time as friends because of Gilberts baby brother and then I met Lovino. He's perfect Francis!" Antonio continued to babble as Francis thought. From what Gilbert had told them Lovino was far from perfect.

"So we're going to the aquarium because his brother says that Lovino sponsors a turtle, and there are turtles at the aquarium. It's the perfect plan!"

Francis spent an entire hour trying to convince Antonio to change his mind about going out with Lovino...Which had absolutely nothing to do with the wedding he had to attend, Lovino just seemed too moody for Antonio.

Eventually he had to admit defeat after Antonio gave a list of pros for going out with Lovino and only came up with to cons.

So he still didn't have anyone to go with, Gilbert had been going out on 'Awesome' adventures in the wilderness every weekend and would refuse any of the other offers. Which left one other choice, one Francis always had and always would hate. He got up and pulled his coat on, there was no time like the present.

* * *

The fish and chip shop. Eugh. The smell was what hit him first, it _stank _of vinegar and oil and he could almost hear the potatoes screaming and protesting at the appalling way they were about to be cooked. Taking a deep breathe in so as not to breathe in the toxic stench he walked into the chippy.

He saw what he was looking for immediately, Immense eyebrows pulled down in a scowl of concentration as he took an elderly woman's order. It always alarmed Francis to see how crowded 'Kirkland's plaice' got, were the English so starved of decent food that they had to eat such horrendous battered and fried food?

Francis cleared his throat and barged his way towards the man at the counter.

"Arthur" he cried, banging his hands down on the counter.

"Back of the queue, and buy something or I'm not talking" Arthur replied, pointing to the end of the line without even looking away from the woman he was serving. Just for that Francis was not going to be speaking English when he got to the front of the stupid queue.

The shop didn't belong to Arthur, it belonged to his mother but Arthur had started working there when he'd gone to university and now he was stuck there until he got a job.

The smell was starting to get to Francis, he waved a hand in front of his face and saw Arthur shoot him a glare, this earned him a smirk and Francis pretending to faint from the smell.

He heard laughter from behind him and was pleased to know that someone was enjoying his antics. Eventually he reached the front of the the queue and was met by Arthur's fumingly angry face.

"Bonjour" Francis grinned, hoping to hear Arthur reply in French, his accent was appalling and endlessly amusing to him both at the same time.

"Order something. In _English_" Arthur spat, Francis begrudgingly ordered some chips.

"Mum, I'm taking my break" Arthur yelled over his shoulder before grabbing Francis' collar and hauling him behind the counter and into the back room.


End file.
